From Y to Y, Love Will Never Dissapear
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: "Mata ne." Apa kau pernah ditinggalkan orang yang kau cintai karena takdir? Tapi kau tidak akan pernah melupakan rasa cintamu padanya kan? Karena cinta itu kekal.


_**Hetalia - Axis Powers fanfic**_

_**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**_

_**Story © arichu13 (me!)**_

_**Warning: gaje! OOC**_

* * *

><p>XXXxxxXXX<p>

_You turned your back dan walk away.  
>Without leaving any single word.<br>Inside my heart, I cried like a child.  
>"Wait. Don't go. Hey…"<em>

XXXxxxXXX

"Hei…"  
>"Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayolah. Dan tataplah aku. Kumohon. Jangan kau balikkan tubuh menghindariku. Tolonglah, Alfred."<br>"…" Alfred berjalan pergi.  
>"Ah! Tunggu aku Alfred!" Arthur berusaha berdiri dan mengejar Alfred. Tapi kakinya terpeleset. Ia terjatuh ditengah hujan ini. Aneh… biasanya Alfred menolongnya, tapi kenapa sekarang tidak? Alfred berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Arthur yang diam-diam menangis dalam hati. Alfred sudah berjalan pergi cukup jauh.<br>"Tunggu, Alfred. Tunggu. Kumohon…" Arthur menjulurkan tangannya. Tak berguna. Alfred sudah pergi jauh. Arthur terdiam. Sepasang bola mata hijaunya meneteskan air mata. "Kumohon…"

XXXxxxXXX

_I turned my back and walk away.  
>Before my tears falling down, I must move on.<br>I pretended that I hate being too happy.  
>Bluffing that I had let go of my ideal future.<br>An irretrievable wish._

XXXxxxXXX

Alfred sudah agak jauh dari Arthur. Kali ini, dia terdiam. Tak bergerak. Tak bersuara. Terdiam. Ditengah hujan deras ini. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Takdir tak bisa diubah kan?  
>"Ah…" air mata Alfred turun. Ia menangis. "Aku ini… bodoh…" katanya pelan. "Harusnya, aku tak boleh membiarkan air mataku jatuh. Aku sendiri juga tau kan? Suatu saat aku dan dia harus berpisah. Tapi… kenapa ini?"<br>Alfred tetap diam ditempat. Tak beranjak pergi. Muncul ingatannya bersama Arthur selama ini. Tidak bisa. Ingatan itu… membuatnya bersedih. Ia melepaskan masa depan yang indahnya. Ia tak bisa mengambil kembali keinginannya. Jadi, harus bagaimana?

XXXxxxXXX

_It feels so spacious, even it's just a one small room.  
>The gap inside my heart widens.<br>It feels so long, even it's just one minute or second.  
>"If I could spend this with you…"<em>

XXXxxxXXX

"Fuh…" Arthur menghela napasnya. Ia berbaring dikasurnya. Kasur kecil, untuk satu orang. Mungkin dua orang, kalau berbadan kecil juga. Tapi kenapa rasanya luas sekali ya? Ini hanya sebuah ruangan kecil, tapi kenapa rasanya luas? Ini hanya sebuah kasur kecil, tapi kenapa rasanya luas? Sepasang bola mata hijau Arthur menatap keliling kamar. Hatinya terasa kosong. Sama seperti ruangan kecil ini. Kosong, dan entah kenapa rasanya ratusan kali lebih luas dari biasa. Dan, padahal ini hanya satu detik, satu menit, atau beberapa menit, tapi kenapa rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun? "Andaikan aku bisa melewati waktu-waktu ini bersamamu." Arthur berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela. Lalu menatap keluar jendela tersebut.

XXXxxxXXX

_Does this world can't even allow wish?  
>Even a single lie<br>Will give birth to your tears  
>I already piled up countless mistakes<br>Those were when I held your hands  
>And when I gently stood by your side.<em>

XXXxxxXXX

Arthur diam dan berpikir. Apakah dunia ini tak pernah memperbolehkan harapan? Dan pilihan? Sekalipun hanya kebohongan belaka. Dan malah menghasilkan tangisan dimata biru indahmu itu. Tapi apa tak pernah dunia memperbolehkan harapan? Arthur menutup mata dan berpikir lagi. Aku telah menumpukkan segala kesalahan. Sejak aku menggenggam tanganmu dan dengan lembut berdiri disisimu. Berjanji akan selalu bersamamu. Tapi janji itu hanya kebohongan belaka. Aku tak bisa selalu bersamamu. Maafkan aku… Arthur membuka mata dan membalikkan badan menatap ke pintu dan tersentak kaget. "Al… fred?" ia berlari dan memeluk Alfred kecil yang entah kenapa berdiri depan pintu. Alfred kecil itu tak bergerak. Hanya berdiri tersenyum, dan menghilang. Ya, itu hanya khayalan. Hanya kebohongan. Hanya harapan. "Aku… tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi ya, Alfred?" tanya Arthur sambil menatap tangannya dan menangis.

XXXxxxXXX

_As I first gather the present, I seem to first throw away the past __  
><em>_In this limited memory, within time __  
><em>_The only thing left there – my existence __  
><em>_Slowly, from your memories, it will fade_

XXXxxxXXX

Disisi lain, Alfred ditempat barunya. Sedang mengobrak-abrik gudang. Ia melewati jendela dan menatap keluar. "Arthur… dia sedang apa ya?" ia terdiam memikirkan Arthur. "A-apaan sih! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan dia?" Alfred menggelengkan kepala berusaha menghilangkan pikiran tentang Arthur. Lagi, ia melanjutkan mengobrak-abrik gudangnya.

"Ini kan…" ia mengambil sebuah mainan. Tentara-tentaraan. Mainan jaman dulu.  
>"…" Alfred terdiam. Ia mengenang segala hal. Saat membiarkan mainan itu, ia seperti membuang masa lalunya. Ingatan yang terbatas. Yang tersisa disini hanyalah keberadaannya. Yang perlahan-lahan akan memudar dari ingatanmu.<p>

XXXxxxXXX

_Can't we go back to the way we were?  
>Is this the beginning? Or the end?<em>

XXXxxxXXX

Arthur melihat sebuah foto dibingkai indah dimejanya. "Foto? Aku tak ingat pernah meletakkannya." Ia meraih foto itu. Fotonya. Dengan Alfred kecil yang digendongnya. Membuatnya teringat pada semua yang telah terjadi. Saat ia baru bertemu Alfred, saat ia menggenggam tangannya dan berjanji akan selalu bersamanya, sampai saat Alfred berjalan pergi meninggalkan Arthur. "Ini… awal atau akhir?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

XXXxxxXXX

_The nights I sleep on this wide bed have yet to reach dawn __  
><em>_I dream all by myself again __  
><em>_The dreams that follow your memories __  
><em>_I already have piled up countless mistakes __  
><em>_Those were when I held your hands, __  
><em>_And when I gently stood by your side_

XXXxxxXXX

Malam tiba. Arthur sendirian. Tidur dikasur yang 'luas' itu. Ia tak bisa tidur. Saat mata hijaunya dipejamkan, teringat segalanya. Segala tentangnya, tentang Alfred, dan segalanya. Sampai hal yang menurutnya kesalahannya, ia ingat semua. Ia juga memikirkan Alfred kecil yang biasa tidur bersamanya dikasur kecil ini. Ia tak bisa tidur sampai matahari terbit lagi.

XXXxxxXXX

_I'll make it up to you by being in the pain of loneliness __  
><em>_Let me stay gently in your memories_

XXXxxxXXX

Kali ini Alfred yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Sudah jam 07.30AM saat Alfred terbangun. Entah apa yang membuatnya terbangun. Tapi, saat itu pula, ia teringat Arthur. Teringat senyum manisnya, teringat uluran tangannya yang halus, teringat kebaikannya.

XXXxxxXXX

_It would be nice if I meet you again without a change of heart __  
><em>_Then let's hold each other's hands __  
><em>_Until that time __  
><em>_"See you again"_

XXXxxxXXX

Arthur berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman tempatnya dan Alfred biasa bermain. Berjalan dan menatap pohon tempat Alfred kecil pernah mengukir tulisan: "Alfred love Arthur forever." Tulisan kesayangannya. Ia tersenyum.  
>"Akan sangat baik kalau kita bisa bertemu lagi tanpa perubahan pada diri kita. Dan kita akan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Sampai saat itu tiba…"<br>"See you again." Kata-kata Arthur tadi terpotong oleh kata ini. Arthur berbalik mendengar suara yang familiar itu. "Kau ingin mengatakan hal itu kan, Arthur?"  
>"Al… fred? Itu kau?" Arthur menatap tak percaya.<br>"Silahkan saja kau tak percaya, tapi ini memang aku." Alfred tersenyum. Dan sambil menangis, Arthur berlari memeluk Alfred.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku kesepian tau!"

"Aku tau… makanya, kita akan selalu bersama. Ya kan?"

"Kau janji?"

"Janji"

_-Fin-_

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

Coret, ini fanfic yang sangat gaje. Huwaahhh... korban lagu From Y to Y nih! Oh ya, yang pake bahasa Inggris itu translate-an lirik lagu From Y to Y. Itu lhoo... gak tau? yaudah deh /pasrah  
>Nah! Karena kebanyakan denger From Y to Y, mana liaat yg PV nya pake USUK lagi, aku coba bikin versi fanfic nya. Lengkap dengan lirik translate nya. Uwoohhh! Merinding bikinnya(?) Akhirnya sukses setelah berjuang. Maaf... ini... ini... *nggak bisa komen* Nahh! Tolong review nya! Ripiuh! Ripiuh dong! Muwohohoho! *gaje*<p> 


End file.
